Kirika Kagarigi
Kirika Kagarigi (篝木キリカ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou, she is from originally appeared in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Rondo. She a youngest researcher whose dream is to be the youngest person to achieve a Nobel Prize. In Alice Musou, she still as child form of Kirika and she to be intended to achieve both a Nobel Prize and the winning war. Also Kirika is more likes an Alice user and she uses striking sword to fight her enemies and protect the innocent. Role in Game Aruto arc (side story) Kirika Kagarigi is only appears in Aruto Arc side story and there is connection of the 12 chapters (As the player plays in side story, the number of chapters is now 6 instead of 12 and the stage 1 is only unlocked by clearing Chapter 5 (Akane's Inferno) and continuing the side story by unlocking the rest of the Aruto Arc main story first). According to the lore, Kirika as Alice User after the completion of The Eternal Alice and she is the guardian of the Alice; which she kills nearly 500 enemy riots and soon she wins the riot wars. She recruits Rofel and Lorina to help her research those riots there came from which are summoned by the Great Riot King: Jabberwocky before she send a archives to Aruto and the coalition about Jabberwocky. During the Aruto Arc side story, she completely reverted to her younger self due to a tragic mishap she experienced while at that age. Her upbringing was solely focused on research and academic performance; until she met Aruto she had only one other known friend. In chapter 4 Aruto Arc side story (Feathers of Pain), the original Kirika was shown and during the chapter where Kirika battles Asuka in the church, she loses her powers and eventually she is killed. Soon after, however, Rofel arrives after Asuka kills Kirika; he realizes Kirika is killed and he tries to avenge their loved once. Rofel is overcome with rage, he blames Asuka for causing their deaths and challenges Asuka at ravaged city until Alice Musou Lorina arrives to stop Rofel from killing Asuka; realizing Alice Musou Kirika is alive. Although the original Kirika died afterwards; but soon later, Alice Musou Kirika is alive and reappeared again as younger form in the final battle. Character Information Appearance Kirika is one of the youngest of the Alice users consist 12 years old due to both her traumatic childhood and the Alice Musou. She has a extreme long dark yellow hair which is tied up to the past waist with twin Ahoges on top of her head, dark blue eyes and wearing round glasses. She first seem wearing a dark gray long sleeved knee length dress with white collar and blue necktie, a long sleeved red and white blazer, a knee length white socks and dark brown shoes. In her Alice User outfit, she wears a modified version of Arisu's outfit consist of dark red long sleeve knee length dress with white parts on her chest and green rounding parts on each side of her shoulders, a large green ball part on the center of her dress and a black and white legging boots with gold buttons on the center of her ankles and near toes. Personality In Eikyū Alice Musou and after her death, her playable appearance has her act as the serious and focused contrast to her stern Lorina. In spite of her casual attitude and attire, she possesses an intellect which matches her students and Lorina. Since her reliable friends are in power for the start of her story, however, Kirika feels she has no reason to actually worry about politics or government rulings. Easily regarding the conflicts in the world as "pointless" or "bothersome", Kirika is first seen as a child who refuses to try or take responsibility. She dispassionately follows orders to keep her friends in power. When she personally experiences the hardship after her parents died, Kirika is forced to seriously consider her future. Though being entrusted with the right to lead initially traumatized her, she eventually gains the confidence to think for herself. Once she no longer concerns herself with meeting other people's expectations, her true qualities begin to shine. Her desire is to break the futility she sees in blindly following past tragic mishap she experienced. Kirika's views may be too radical for her opposition to accept, but her wishes to fulfill them empowers her research and scholarship. In spite of her new found hope, Kirika tries to retain her gregarious optimism in her hope for a better future. Kirika sees Lorina as a kindred spirit of sorts, as she sees that Lorina may act like a fool in name alone, but she thinks much deeper than her actions imply. In the near final battle, Kirika is a close friend of Rofel, and others from around the world report that they often discuss personal matters with each other. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : Kirika performs five different slashes in a criss-cross manner and follows up with swipe to the right. The first five hits produce broad slash marks that last during her attack string and can be converted into energy waves via charge attacks. , ( ): Kirika releases a short-ranged energy wave forward. The second input shoots a long-ranged ones. , : Kirika flings enemies upward by releasing a wave of energy into the air. , , , ( ): Kirika leaps unto a nearby foe. If it connects, she jumps back leaving the target stunned and turns any remaining slash marks into windy energy waves. Also Kirika has a EX Attack 1; she stabs the nearest opponent, causing a small wind explosion to occur when she connects. , , , , ( ): Kirika does a small swipe that leaves off a slash trail before causing all remaining marks to erupt as windy energy waves. Also Kirika has a EX Attack 3; she twirls her blade for a bit before waving it out downward with a damaging aura with notable range. Temporarily enchants Kirika's sword with large windy blade to extend her attack range for a limited time. Also causing each visible slash trail to Aeroblow opponents with enhanced attack power (which will instantly wear off after 20 seconds duration). , , , , , ( ): Kirika swipes her weapon multiple times while dashing, leaving several slash trails in her wake. The attack ends with Kirika turning around to perform one final strike, causing all trails to rise upward. Also Kirika has a EX Attack 2; she leaps forward and spins like a top with her sword surrounded in a windy aura. , , , , , : Kirika slashes from behind before turning all slash marks into multiple windy energy waves. (This input requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 15) Direction, : Kirika leaps backwards and does a forward slash at said direction of 5 meters in front. Running Slash( during dash): Kirika rapidly hacks while dashing and ends it with a spinning outward slash. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Kirika swings weapon in a downward arc and can be followed up with a air combo by repeatedly slashing up or down. , : Kirika sends enemies airborne by slashing at them twice before slashes them down on the ground. , , : Kirika spins and slashes airborne enemy downwards by releasing a air wave of energy into the ground. , , , , ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Kirika does a quick 5 slashes in mid air and turns any remaining slash marks into windy energy waves to hit the airborne juggled enemies. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Kirika does a aerial small swipe that leaves off a slash trail before causing all remaining marks to erupt as windy energy waves to hit the airborne juggled enemies. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Kirika swipes her weapon multiple times while dashing, leaving several slash trails in her wake. The air combo attack ends with Kirika slashing the airborne juggled enemies down to the ground before causing all remaining marks to erupt as energy waves to hit the other enemies on the ground. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Kirika does a aerial multiple slashes from all directions before turning all slash marks into multiple windy energy waves. (This input requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Kirika counters with a powerful horizontal slash. Spiral launches attacking enemy away from her when hit. While blocking the attack with L1 Button : Kirika leaps backwards before countering with a swift hit. Spiral launches attacking enemy away from her when hit. Other function , : Double Jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Graze Winds: Kirika slashes twice in front and third slash that create a short-range tornado in front of her. When the enemies are hit by the tornado slash, tornadoes that inflict multiple hits, damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air for a while will be created (This skill is learned from the start of Kirika Kagarigi’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 16 seconds Pattern Circle: Kirika slashes around multiple times to create a multiple energy waves around her and all energy waves are spiraling around her to hit all enemies, damage and stuns them when hit (This skill requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 10). *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Slash Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Kirika stands a ready slashing position. Pressing the button to Unleashes multiple swipes at the enemy. Each slash produces a broad slash marks that during her Storm Rush stance attack string. Pressing the button to end her attack with a spinning slash motion and all of slash marks that causes all remaining marks to erupt as energy waves to spread at all directions around her (This skill requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Windy Slice: (chargeable) Kirika charges and gathers a burst of windy energy, then slashes her weapon to shoot a large long range windy energy wave that inflict piercing multiple hits and damage. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Kirika cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can shoot twice a row (This skill requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 25 seconds (uncharged), 50 seconds (charged) Windy Storm: Kirika charges and gathers a burst of windy energy, then slashes around multiple times to create a multiple energy waves spiraling around her all direction while she walking towards the front, inflict piercing multiple hits and damage. Afterwards spreads all of the energy wave around at all direction to spiral launches the enemies away from her (This skill requires Kirika Kagarigi is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Windball Slash) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kirika creates a huge wind energy ball and slashes it forward. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Kirika Kagarigi’s Level. , (Aero Slasher) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kirika performs a series of wide slashes in mid-air back-and-forth that send out green streaks of energy, then finishes with an airborne circular slash. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 10 and is usable in midair. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Windy Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kirika does a series of upwards, vertical slashes that resembles a sort of dance. The last slash is a spinning spiral slash that has an upward motion. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Windy Burst) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Kirika stabs the enemy in front, and then slashes upward to knock any enemies skyward and finishes with a short ranged wind energy blast. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Furious Winds) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Windball Slash): Kirika charges and gathers a burst of windy energy, then summons a gust of fierce wind with swoosh surrounding her sword that perform multiple attacks on enemies within the proximity. Afterwards, create a massive windy explosion that inflicts massive damage and spiral launches the enemies away from her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 40. (Spiral Edge) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Furious Winds): Kirika charges and gathers a burst of windy energy, then jump into the air and slash down into the ground with great force to deal a powerful shockwave attack which creates a massive wind explosion that inflicts massive damage and spiral launches the enemies into great heights in the sky after affected by the Spiral Edge explosion. K.Oed enemies from Spiral Edge explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 50 along with Kirika Achiever. Burst Attack (Kirika Achiever) (Burst Mode required and instead of Spiral Edge): Kirika charges and gathers a burst of windy energy upon startup and start bombarding the enemies with a series of upwards, vertical slashes that resembles a sort of dance. As her Burst Attack continues, she picks up the pace by swiping quickly at varying directions with weapon now covered in winds, adding several windy slashes from clockwise to counterclockwise. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she then pauses for a short moment before performing Spiral Edge to blow away the enemy and afterwards, it create a massive wind explosion on the K.O.ed enemies, then spiral launch the victims into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Kirika Kagarigi is Level 50 along with Spiral Edge. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Kirika Kagarigi is a another basic character and she is one for any level of player though her true potential is best unlocked with a more advanced players. Her main strength lies in the versatility of her attacks as they work well in both a crowd and against an officer and bosses. Her running attack is good for mowing down groups of enemies and her Musou attacks are good for fighting strong officers as well as bosses. Combined with her crowd clearing C1, C3, C4 and C6 attacks (while the air combo charge attack moves can manageable), and the crowd clearing and recovery on her normal attacks, and he's possibly one of the game's most balanced character in the game. However, Kirika has no down sides of either damage output, defense rating, raw speed, health rate or intellect rate, making her a balance without having a draw backs much like Rosalie does. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 3-X "My friend Kirika" in Story Mode in Aruto Arc Side Story. Trivia *Kirika Kagarigi made her debut in original anime Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. However, her appearance in that game was slightly different than the anime counterpart. *Unlike from the original Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo, Kirika appears as a child form due to tragic mishap in order to achieve her goals (While the original Kirika would likely to be killed by Asuka). *In Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou, her personality is different and loosely similar to Sima Zhao from Dynasty Warriors 8. *Kirika's movesets are mirrors that of Sima Zhao from Dynasty Warriors 8 which is the basis for this Eikyuu Alice Musou style despite her aerial charge moves, new skill attacks and musou attacks. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Aruto Side Characters Category:Alice Users